fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DreamcrosserSquad/Calcs for the main puffs
Part 1: Fodder Fodder scales to Shifuto's casual attack potency, who can make B I C C craters. Yes, I know I suck at drawing craters. The craters are around this B I C C. So anyway, Shifuto is 20 px. 40 / 20 = 2 cm per pixel. This gives us a radius of 344 cm, and a depth of 224 cm. Using this calculator here gives me a nice volume of 4.7522e+7 cm^3. There seems to be no leftover particles, so pulverization. Pulverization = 214.35 j/cm^3 4.7522e+7 * 214.35 = 1.01863407e+10 joules or 2.4345938575525812619502868068834 tons of TNT, Large Building level Part 2: Mid Tiers For mid tiers, I'm gonna calc meteor stoppage. I'll assume the meteor's an ellipsoid and its axes are 40 m * 30 m * 30 m respectively. Volume = 151000 m^3 A meteor's density is 3000-3700 kg/m^3. I'll go for an in-between of 3350 kg/m^3. 151000 * 3350 = 505850000 kg A meteor's speed during the day is 20000 m/s. 505850000(0.5) * 20000^2 = 1.0117e+17 joules, 24.180210325047802655 megatons of TNT, City level For speed, I'll do lightning dodging. As for assumptions, I'll assume the character moves and was 0.5 meters from the thunderbolt. Lightning velocity: 440000 m/s 440000 * 0.5 / 0.5 = 440000 m/s, Massively Hypersonic+ wow who could have guessed considering i multiplied and then divided the number by the same value Since I want y'all to suffer their tier is changing again hahaha I'm so evil hey at least they stayed at a consistent tier for longer than a week This time it's Shifuto's non-casual but not super serious AP, which mid-tiers should scale to. Shifuto is 5 px in this picture. 40 / 5 = 8 cm per pixel 8 * 172 = 1376 cm 8 * 122 = 976 Volume = 3144231122.27431 cm^3 3144231122.27431 * 214.35 = 6.739659410594983485e+11 joules or 161.08172587464109667782026768642 tons of TNT, Multi-City Block level Speed is getting forked too Since Shifuto can easily blitz multiple Vextonian Soldiers from a long distance I am going to use that for speed. Since he fast af I'll use 70 meters. Since Vextonian Soldiers are blatantly superhuman, I'll use superhuman perception, which is 0.08 seconds. 70 / 0.08 = 875 m/s or Mach 2.5510204081632653061224489795918, Supersonic+ Part 3: High Tiers Since the high tiers literally scale to Voltex Shifuto, all I have to do is multiply Base Shifuto's AP by 10, which gives me 241.80210325047802655 megatons of TNT, or Mountain level. ---- Shifuto's AP and speed are changed, which is gonna affect this as well. 161 * 10 = 1.61 kilotons of TNT, Small Town level 2.5510204081632653061224489795918 * 10 = Mach 25.510204081632653061224489795918, High Hypersonic I'm getting rid of the multiplier bc it's gonna be hard to keep it consistent, so big oof. Anyway, I'm gonna use an actual feat for him to scale to. Shifuto can easily make huge explosions with his blasts. I'll assume 0.84 km for this. (((0.84)/0.28)^3)/2 = 13.5 kilotons, Town level Part 4: Top Tiers Shoutio can easily make city-sized thunderstorms, so let's go. Loop City's area (yes, this is canon) 2000 km^2 Assuming Loop City is square, that gives us a length of 44.721359549995793928183473374626 km. That means our radius is 22.360679774997896964091736687313 km. Cumulonimbus height: 13 km Plugging these values into a calculator gives me a volume of 20420.35 km^3. 20420.35 * 1e+9 = 2.042035e+13 m^3 Cloud density = 1.003 kg/m^3 2.042035e+13 * 1.003 = 2.048161105e+13 kg I'll assume a timeframe of 2 seconds, seems good enough to me. 22360.679774997896964091736687313 / 2 = 11180.339887498948482045868343657 m/s 2.048161105e+13(0.5) * 11180.339887498948482045868343657^2 = 1.2801006906250000000000000000001e+21 joules, or 305.95140789316445762 gigatons of TNT, Large Island level As for speed, I'm gonna calc running around Virgo in a second...which should be relatively easy. Virgo's radius: 5989 km Circumference = 2 * pi * r hahaha i'm even eviler now that these guys' tiers are changing too I'll basically calc the same storm feat but instead of it being citywide it stretches out towards the horizon. So our boi Puff Dad is 1'8" or 51 cm. This means our horizon distance is 2.6 km. Volume = 2.7608e+11 m^3 Cloud density = 1.003 kg/m^3 2.7608e+11 * 1.003 = 2.7690824e+11 kg I'll use a timeframe of 10 seconds. 2600 / 10 = 260 m/s 2.7690824e+11(0.5) * 260^2 = 9.359498512e+15 joules or 2.2369738317399617590822179732314 megatons of TNT, Small City level Shoutio and Medlex will scale above the high tiers' speed. ---- Because Voltex^2 is a thing I decided to make the top tiers scale to Voltex^2. Voltex^2 is basically Voltex's AP but squared. wow i did a funny punny there haha 161 * 10 = 1610 1610^2 = 2.5921 megatons, Small City level 'FINAL TALLY' Fodder's Attack Potency: 2.43 Tons of TNT, Large Building level or High 8-C Mid Tiers' Attack Potency: 161 Tons of TNT, Multi-City Block level or 8-A Mid Tiers' Speed: 875 m/s or Mach 2.5, Supersonic+ High Tiers' Attack Potency: 13.5 Kilotons of TNT, Town level or 7-C High Tiers' Speed: 8750 m/s or Mach 25, High Hypersonic Top Tiers' Attack Potency: 2.6 Megatons of TNT, Small City level or Low 7-B Category:Blog posts